


Pour It In My Hand

by Syls Darkplace (sylsdarkplace)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bondage, Cock Slut Jensen, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex Addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylsdarkplace/pseuds/Syls%20Darkplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen likes dick ... a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour It In My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed, so ya know.

Despite the thick leather padding of the cuffs, Jensen’s wrists were chafed. His shoulders felt as though they were about to be dislocated and the muscles burned all the way down his back. Could be worse, he figured. The guy hadn’t really hurt him. The guy with the dimples and fox-tilted eyes.

His friends had warned him more than once about going home with strangers he met in bars. After all, Jensen liked them big, and this guy, this Jared, he was real big. Jensen had wondered if he was proportional all over, and damned if he wasn’t.

Jensen had kind of known things were going sideways within minutes of getting to Jared’s apartment. Jared had shoved him against the wall, kissed him, and then slipped a cuff around his right wrist – and where the hell had that come from?

“Hey! What …”

“Sh,” Jared breathed in his ear. He used all his height and strength to still Jensen’s struggles. The hard, thick length of Jared’s cock rocked against Jensen’s hip. Jared pressed a kiss to Jensen’s neck and nipped at his skin. “Gonna scratch that itch you got, slut.”

Something about that went straight to Jensen’s cock because he hadn’t been able to find anyone who could get rid of the itch for more than a couple minutes in weeks, and he didn’t have to see Jared’s dick to know the guy was hung like a fucking horse. And the ‘slut’? Well, even his best friend had told Jensen that if had to let _all_ the guys fuck him, he ought to just go pro and get rich. It’d been said as a joke, but he knew there was a hint of derision under it. Jensen liked to think he just enjoyed sex, but facts were facts.

So he’d let Jared cuff him, turn him around, and strip him. Jared had looped the cuffs over a wall hook and run his hands over Jensen’s body like he was inspecting livestock. His fingertips skimmed along Jensen’s shoulders and back, down over his hips, and Jared pressed against his back as hands moved around, one gripping his leaking cock and the other tugging at his balls. Jensen’s hips rolled and Jared let go and stepped back.

“No, not yet,” Jared said. He pulled Jensen’s ass cheeks apart to check out his hole. Jensen had never felt so vulnerable. For a moment, he saw himself in his mind’s eye – strung up, legs spread, ass exposed.

“Jesus Christ, look at that,” Jared said as he slipped two fingers into Jensen’s opening. “Just beggin’ for it, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jensen gasped as Jared’s fingers fucked into him.

 

Jared chuckled, and the fingers retreated. “Yeah, you are.”

He heard Jared’s belt buckle and zipper, the rustle of clothing hitting the floor before one big hand gripped his hip, and Jared pushed every inch of that huge cock into him in one long, smooth slide. It stretched and filled and satisfied in a way that nothing had in ages. Jensen’s arms pulled at the cuffs and his forehead thumped against the wall. Jared’s arm snaked around Jensen’s waist, and he stopped moving.

“How’s that feel, slut? That what you needed?”

“Yeah,” Jensen said.

“Good, cause it’s going to be a long ride.”

And Jared fucked him and fucked him and fucked him. Not just that time. There weren’t just hooks in the wall. There were hooks in the ceiling, in floor, in the shower, in the headboard of the bed, and Jared used them all. Jared had Jensen on his knees and on his back, from behind and hanging with his legs wrapped around Jared’s waist. Even when his balls were empty and his cock couldn’t so much as twitch, his ass clenched and rippled, and fuck _holyfuck_ , he came and came. Jared was strong and gorgeous and fucking talented.

Jensen slept and woke, was fucked to exhaustion, only to sleep and be fucked again and again. In a moment of clarity, he noted the bruises on hips and thighs, love bites all along his ribs and in rings around his nipples. There was a muscle deep ache in his ass that was disturbingly satisfying. Jared put a bottle of water to his lips and made him drink it down before he drifted off again.

Jensen was lying on his stomach with one knee bent to the side, his arms extended over his head, cuffs hooked to the headboard. He was pulled from sleep by the feeling of an animal gnawing in his stomach. Jared had poured water down his throat, but he hadn’t eaten in ... he didn’t know. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been there, but the hunger had come and gone a few times before. It was stronger each time. This time it felt like his stomach was devouring itself.

Other than that, he felt deeply relaxed. Despite the itch of drying come on his thighs, crack, and balls, he had no desire to move from the bed. He ached in all the right ways, in all the right places. His hole was loose and wet, and he wanted Jared to fill it again, and again, and forever. The bed shifted under Jared’s weight as he crawled back onto the bed. He blanketed Jensen’s back. His skin was hot and slick with sweat. He pressed kisses to Jensen’s shoulder and sucked the skin between his teeth. He worried it until it tingled and pain bloomed with the bruise he sucked there.

Jensen’s stomach growled.

“Hungry?” Jared asked, not for the first time.

“Mm...” The gnawing was deeper, sharper.

“Food or fuck?”

“What?”

“Do you want me to let you go or fuck you?” Jared’s hips rolled, cock slotting into the crease of his ass with the promise of everything Jensen’s ever needed.

“Fuck,” he said. “Fuck me.”

 

-30-


End file.
